


Shock

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Linda's turmoil after Lucifer leaves her office after revealing himself.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Finally overcoming writers block and getting inspired again, this season has been such an emotional one. Unbeated.

****  
She had no idea how much time had passed since he had left her sitting there shell shocked and trembling.

The world as she knew it had been turned upside down and it would never be the same again.

Lucifer, her patient for the last few months, her onetime lover, was the devil.

The devil the bible kept warning people about.

He had actually been sitting in front of her, the form of the sexy, British persona he had assumed was gone, and in his place was a red faced creature.

Linda felt her stomach churn and raced to the restroom and became sick.

Afterwards her trembling knees wouldn't support her and she sank to the floor.

Hysterical laughter soon came out of her.

"Good thing I'm on birth control, last thing I need is my own Rosemary's baby."

Then she began sobbing hard.

How could she continue on as his therapist?

How could she look at him and not see that face staring at her.

But his eyes stayed with her, vulnerable, terrified of what her reaction would be.

Waiting for her to tell him that she could no longer be his therapist, or screaming at him that he was an evil monster and to get out of her sight.

How can I cure the actual devil?

It was so much easier when she had thought he was a human and suffering from delusions.

That time he punched a hole in her wall should've convinced her.

But other than that he'd been nothing but kind, truly wanting someone to listen, to help figure things out.

Tonight he had been a man broken, at the bottom of a dark well and if he hadn't, He likely wouldn't have shown her.

Amenadiel, who claimed Lucifer was his brother, she had naturally assumed by adoption, but if Lucifer was a devil than what kind of being was Amenadiel is he wasn't human either?

She needed to get out of here; her home seemed to be the only same sanctuary she had left.

****  
She slowly stood and after rinsing her mouth out, locked her office up and left the building.

She decided to walk a while before she caught a cab; she knew she wouldn't be safe behind the wheel of her own car.

Everything looked just the same, how ironic with all she'd seen.

Probably not as awful as all the things Lucifer has no doubt seen.

Her inner voice, her brain, her heart, all was now at war with each other.

****  
"Linda?" She turned and saw Amenadiel, He looked like Lucifer had, beaten down, but she could see bruises on his face thanks to the street lights.

"You and Lucifer get into it?"

He shook his head, "No, my brother Uriel and I," Amenadiel's voice broke, "He's dead."

"Lucifer admitted he killed him, he told me, and he truly is the devil." Linda tried not to shake.

"Lucifer created a fantasy..."

"He revealed himself! I saw his true form!"

She was thankful no one else was around.

Amenadiel looked stunned, "He showed himself?"

"I lost patience with him when he started talking about killing his brother and yours; He was at rock bottom and didn't feel like resisting."

Linda came toward him, "Are you a demon also?"

"No an angel from heaven..." His voice broke again, "At least I was until I fell from grace."

"Is this some entire divine plan for humanity?" Linda asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She felt bad as Amenadiel flinched, "I don't know anything anymore."

No wonder humanity was so screwed up if the big guy upstairs treated his own children the way he had.

"I have no idea what to do anymore either," Linda told him honestly.

"I plan to try my best to atone to everyone I hurt, including you, be a better and more understanding brother to Lucifer... so many things."

She still cared for Lucifer also; she couldn't hide it no matter what she would try to tell herself.

"What about your relationship with Lucifer?" He asked, his tone gentle, indicating he wouldn't blame her if she refused to answer.

"My head is telling me to run, but my heart says be there for him."

"He's likely at Lux; would you like to go there with me?"

Another thought then quickly occurred to her, "Will Maze be there?"

Amenadiel looked thoughtful, "With her you never know."

"Is she one of you?"

"She's not angel, but a demon, but I've seen goodness in her, go to Lux, talk to them and let your heart make the next decision from there."

Maze was a demon, after tonight it seemed like the surprises would keep coming, but she should at least talk to them and her decision was made.

Linda nodded, "Walk back to get my car with me? Then we can go together."

Amenadiel nodded and offered his arm, she took it and they walked off into the night together.

To whatever would come next.


End file.
